Emotions Run Deep
by Sasswolf-Hale
Summary: A drabble-fic. IsaacxOC. Every chapter is actualy a "drabble" pertaining to the same pair. Don't like Ocs? Don't read. Rated T for very suggestive content.
1. Kiss Me in the Rain

_**Clisaac Drabbles**_  
_**[Drabbles of Claudia Hale and Isaac Lahey]**_

_****Kiss Me in the Rain****_

Claudia knew her family knew where she was. But there was also no chance that they'd come for her. Sometimes she needed to be alone. Now was one such time. Cora, Derek and Peter understood that she hated looking weak and that vanishing meant she was fine and would be back. What she hadn't counted on was the rain. Rain in California was a pain sometimes. Tonight was one example. Her hiding place was open to the rain, the cold seeping through the branches above her and into her clothes. The good thing was the rain covered her tears. Curled up into the largest break in the tree, the female beta was hidden by leaves, shadows, and the sound of the rain soaking the ground around her. Her knees pulled as close to her as she could manage, she buried her face in her knees. She paid no mind to the sounds around her, certain no one would find her.

"You know, you can catch your death out here if you aren't careful."

The voice made Claudia jump, losing her balance on the branch and nearly falling off. Had it not been for the nearby branch to catch herself, the beta would have fallen about seventeen feet directly to her ass. Shaking her head and tugging the hood of her jacket back, Claudia tried to glare down at the intruder until she realized who it was standing below her. She could do little but stare for a long time, and then she was adjusting and jumping down. "Isaac, how did you find me?" she asked, trying to seem calm. Inside she was panicking. No one had ever come after her before. It was a kind of unspoken rule. What had gotten into Isaac to make him track her, let alone in the rain? She watched as the other beta shrugged.

"I don't know about a lot of things, but it's never a good idea to be alone in a storm like this." He said, looking down the five or so inches to let his eyes lock on the crystal hue of the female Hale. "So I figured I'd find you so you weren't alone. In case you end up needing help."

Claudia blinked before rolling her eyes. "Isaac, I will be fine."

"I'd rather not take the chance. Derek gets antsy when you're off on your own." Isaac shrugged, his head moving to look around. "Do you have a dry place to hide out at? It's kind of chilly, if you haven't noticed." His words got a droll look and a half laugh from Claudia and she nudged her head backwards a little.

"Follow me," the female replied. Skilled feet carried her down a hidden path, leading Isaac towards the waterfall…the caverns. With a low sigh, she turned around a tree. "It wasn't just Derek, was it?"

"What?"

"Derek isn't the only one worried about me, is he?" Claudia asked as she moved to the right of the fall and into the carved out area. "It's a tad cold in here, but it's out of the rain. And I can make a fire, too." She said, making her way to the back and digging up the kindling to light and add some wood over it. Once the blaze got going good in the little ring, she moved to sit down. "Well come on, Isaac. It's warmer in here and you'll dry some." The younger wolf found his way inside and took a seat beside her.

"No, it's not just Derek," Isaac finally conceded as he sat about a foot from his fellow beta. "It's your uncle. And the others. Even me."

Claudia looked up and tilted her head. "That wasn't expected." Isaac's eyes reflected the flames in front of them as he looked up and gave a curious tilt of his head. "You made sure you were mentioned apart from the others."

Isaac looked back down. "I think I worry a little more than the others."

"Why? I'm nothing special."

"You are special. You're basically our ambassador of peace. You're our alpha's sister, one of the few family members left. Someone we've sworn to protect." He explained. "And you help me a lot with training and all that."

Claudia quirked a brow. "Isaac, I volunteered to help you because you were genuinely interested in what I knew." She replied. She tilted her head. "You're a damn good wolf. And you're loyal beyond most of the others' ability." She knew it was odd to bring up Erica and Boyd leaving, but she saw it as an act of defiance, of fear. Isaac had stayed, helped, defended the territory. "You deserve being in the pack more than anyone."

"I just don't want to cause problems. I know I'm not the ideal beta. I don't even know why Derek picked me."

"Me."

Isaac's thought process halts as that one word registers in his brain. "You?" he asked, watching as the girl's eyes stayed focused on the flames. "What do you mean?"

"I'm the one that gave Derek your name." Claudia replied. "It was easier for me to scout for potentials than Derek. So I looked for people we could help, if they chose to take the bite."

"If we survived."

Claudia's eyes shifted towards Isaac and she nodded once. "Yeah." She let her gaze linger on the other beta before she looked back at the fire. "I can't say you were the first to catch my eye, Isaac, but you were the one that stuck with me. I couldn't get you out of my head. Of all the people the bite would help, you would benefit the most." Reaching out a hand, she let the fire brush lightly against her skin. "And you smelled good. Unlike most humans."

Isaac watched her, a little stunned. This was the longest actual conversation they'd had that hadn't turned to training since he was turned. Running his tongue over his lips, he tried not to think about the space of the cave. "So you knew about my dad?"

Claudia shook her head. "That was a hunch. I just read you." She gave a soft laugh and looked over at him. A soft smile was on her face and she patted the spot beside her. "The wind isn't as bad on this side." She assured. "I don't bite." Gaining a laugh from Isaac made her lips curve up again, and when the male sat beside her, there was an extra warmth, and not just around her. She could feel the warmth inside, and she fought to control the urge of the wolf inside, who was practically begging her for a taste of the turned beta beside her. "I've fallen asleep here several times." She said.

Isaac looked at her curiously. "Alone?"

Claudia nodded idly. "Mhmm. Peter always tracks me down if I'm gone overnight. Carries me home and tucks me in." She gave a light chuckle.

"Do you think he's better?" Isaac asked. The silence made him freeze. Had he said the wrong thing?

Claudia shrugged. "I mean, I think he is, but sometimes I have to pause and wonder. I mean, before Der killed him…he wasn't exactly an ideal alpha. And he kind of abused the power. Even if he was insane." She fiddled with the sleeve of her jacket, which was beginning to dry. She was so focused on the sleeve that it was like she was in a different world.

Isaac didn't know what led him to do it…but he leaned in and adjusted to lay his lips against hers. A few moments later, he pulled back, much to the dismay of the inner wolf, who wanted more than just a brief contact. Unable to stop himself, he bit his lip and looked down. "I should go." He said and stood quickly.

"Isaac-" Claudia started to say it was…what was it? The pause to figure it out gave the younger beta the moment he needed and when she looked up, Isaac was gone. A part of her felt rather deflated. The wolf was clawing at her begging her to chase after him, but Claudia always retorted the same each time she felt it. _And say what? Do what? He clearly regrets it._ After a long bout of internal arguing, the wolf huffed and quieted, leaving the girl alone with her lips still practically burning from the contact of Isaac's.


	2. Bring Me to Life

Clisaac Drabbles  
[Drabbles of Claudia Hale and Isaac Lahey]

****Bring Me to Life****

The night was cool, but not enough to warrant the heavy blankets. Having had his wrist broken by Derek, Isaac had been dragged to Peter and Claudia's apartment. He wasn't comfortable being in Peter's domain, but having Claudia around really helped him stay so he wasn't fidgeting. He understood why Claudia stayed at the apartment with Peter the longer he was there. She was very much herself, and Isaac was shown a side of Peter that he would never have believed existed with the way the others spoke. He would watch the two older wolves cooking, the playful banter and laughter between the two, and even joined in on occasion. It was a nice, family feel to the place that Isaac hadn't felt in years. Being told he could stay in Claudia's room was a bit off putting, but he understood that Claudia was closer to his age and that Peter probably wouldn't be welcoming of a teenager in his personal space. Of course, once he was shown Claudia's room, he got why. The she-wolf had the master bedroom because she had so much stuff. A large, floor to ceiling bookshelf of nothing but books was along the west wall. A queen sized bed whose bedframe had drawers underneath that were filled with all of Claudia's tech, such as an iPod, a mac, a tablet and even a dell laptop. A flat screen television with a blu-ray and HD dvd player, as well as a combo dvd/vhs player was situated across from the foot of the bed. A long dresser complete with an antique but scorched mirror. A small set of shelves with all kinds of figurines, music, dvds, vhs movies. A small couch was below the set of shelves, where the bitten wolf had slept for a few days. Isaac could still barely believe all of it was Claudia's.

"All of this is yours?" he had asked his first night. He had been purposely forcing himself to look away as Claudia changed, distracting himself by looking at the books.

"Yeah. Uncle Peter remembered everything I had, so he found a way to get it. The mirror was the only thing he couldn't replace." She had explained, tugging a tank top over her form. She had laughed quietly and he had seemed confused, but brushed it off as she had crawled into the bed and crossed her legs.

The two weeks since had been filled with late night talks, laughter, a few stolen kisses and a new understanding of Derek's sister. It had been a long time since his last nightmare; Isaac had almost forgotten what it was like to have them. He now shared Claudia's bed, the Hale girl tucked against him or his arms linked around her as he held her back to him. With the decent weather, he had fallen asleep while studying, and subconsciously he curled up among the sheets. Claudia had come from the shower, and upon seeing the teen sleeping, she had simply cleaned off the bed and laid beside him, her fingers entwining with his. Isaac began dreaming as always. Peaceful and safe. And then it turned tragic. Trapped and unable to stop anything in the dream, his body became tense, his hands clenching tight as he struggled to stop it. His body began jerking in almost a seizure, a whine parting his lips and a scream beginning to build in his throat.

Feeling a slight pain in her hand brought Claudia from REM sleep and closer to the real world. She moved to get closer to the warmth of her wolf as she fought to return to full slumber when she felt the body moving. Blinking as she opened groggy eyes, she was worried as she took in the sight of the young wolf tossing around; captured by whatever horrid creature had his mind. Reaching up, she moved to lay a hand on his cheek, but in his movement, he yanked away from her. Hearing the sharp whine from him she gave one of her own, biting her lip and moving to sit up. "Izzy…" she said, trying to grab him. Pulling her hand from his grip, she ventured out her arms to take hold of his shoulders and hold him a little more still. "Izzy, wake up." The only response she got from him was a strangled, broken voice as he said her name. Something was happening, and it was bad. She could sense it. She let his body go for a moment, thinking about how she could snap him out of it. Giving a heavy sigh, she bit her lip again, gasping as the teenager lunged out unconsciously with a clawed hand. Reacting on instinct, she grabbed his wrist and laid a hand on his chest. "Issac!"

The sudden pain in his wrist and a voice half-yelling at him brought Isaac out of his dream with a startled cry and cold sweat. His breathing labored and scared, he blinked as he stared up at the other wolf, eyes golden as he watched her. "Claudia." He managed, his breaths broken and sharp, almost hyperventilating as he stared at her in shock.

"Yes, it's me, Isaac." Claudia said quietly, letting his wrist go in order to reach out and run her hand through his hair. "I'm right here, Izzy. I promise." She let a smile curve her lips as she looked at him, giving a startled gasp as Isaac reached out and pulled her tight against him, her face buried against his shoulder as he clung to her. She could barely breathe as she lay caught in his embrace. "Izzy-"

"He killed you. He killed you and I couldn't stop it." Isaac half-whispered, half whined as he buried his face in her hair, breathing in the scent as he became more grounded in reality than the horror of the dream. "I couldn't protect you like I promised."

"Isaac, love, what are you talking about? Who killed me?" the female wolf inquired, gently trying to make his hold loosen as she nuzzled into his beck.

"Nothing." Isaac said. "You're alright. You're right here with me and your fine." His arms released his grip a little as he looked at her, one hand moving to brush the stray hands from her face. "That's what matters."

"Isaac, you can talk to me, I promise. Just tell me what happened." Claudia urged, letting herself lean into him as she closed her eyes. "Please, let me help."

"It…" Isaac looked away, eyes closing. "It's stupid."

"Isaac, if it scared you this much, it's not stupid." Claudia argued as she moved to make him look at her. "Trust me, okay? I'm right here and nothing is going to change that. I swear."

Isaac watched her quietly, his eyes finally turning back to their normal hue as he dragged his lower lip between his teeth. "It….it was my dad."

"Your dad?"

The male nodded slowly, taking in a shuddered breath as his arms tightened around her. "I don't know how or why. It started out so normal…" He adjusted to lay his forehead against hers, his eyes closing. "He came out of nowhere and took you from me. When I went after him, he shot me." His voice was soft, almost weak and broken, as he spoke, his breath still recovering from being pulled from the throes of the nightmare that had descended upon him. A soft whine left him as he thought about it. "He cut you open, and I couldn't move…I couldn't stop him…"

Claudia nuzzled him before moving to sit up and look down at him. "No one is ever going to take me away from you. I'm right here, Izzy." She gave a soft smile as she ran her fingers through curly tresses, her blue eyes watching him. She pulled her hand away as he sat up as well, the sheets falling away to reveal his shirtless torso as he reached up to lay a hand on her cheek. "I'm always gonna be right here." She reached up and laid a hand on his chest where his heart was, smiling at the now steady beat. Looking back up at him, a shy little smile crossed her cheeks as Isaac's hand gently brushed long her cheek. She leaned into it with a soft hum, moving to lean into him and rest her head on his shoulder. "Besides, your dad is gone. He can't hurt you anymore. Not you or anyone else, okay?"

Feeling his arms wrap around her and hug her closer to his body she gave a smile. Isaac kissed her head. "I'd kill him if he did."

"No," Claudia said firmly, pulling away to look at him seriously. "You won't kill anyone. Understand?" she asked. She reached up to lay her hands on his face and look at him seriously. "Promise me, Isaac."

Isaac watched her in confusion, but gave a slow nod. "What's wrong?"

"I know you dad wasn't innocent by any means…but if for some ungodly reason he was brought back…I'd rather not risk your eyes changing." Claudia said, giving a sigh and looking down.

Realization set in after a moment and Isaac reached up to take hold of one of her hands in his own. Lacing their fingers, he let his free hand reach up to run the pads of his fingers down her cheek. "You mean…like Peter's eyes…and yours?"

Claudia reluctantly brought her eyes up and nodded. "You asked me once why our eyes are different from yours, Erica's, Boyd's and Scott's…it's because we've taken life. Peter never talks about what changed his…but mine…I didn't know my eyes were different until Laura said something one time." She looked down at their hands, her own tightening on his. "It happened on my first moon. I didn't have an anchor and I was wandering when the shift hit. I ran into an orphan, no more than maybe twelve…and in the bloodlust I killed the killed. I almost killed Peter, too. He got me to turn back by breaking my arm." Her teeth were tugging at her lip as she recalled it. "He and Mama cleaned me up, got me fresh clothes, locked me up for the night." She shrugged. "It was a long time ago, but I still feel bad. The kid didn't deserve to die. Least of all by my hand. I felt terrible for a long time. Mama and Derek got me out of it by helping me learn control. Peter, too. Since I couldn't enroll for actual school, I taught myself via an online diploma course. A lot of my time after the Hales took me in was spent with Peter and Mama."

"Wait…you aren't a Hale by birth?" Isaac inquired.

Claudia shook her head. "I don't know what I am by birth. I was adopted by Kate when I was a baby. I changed my name after the Hales took me in because they were what my family was. Kate didn't have the guts to have a family of her own."

"You mean Allison's Aunt Kate, right?"

Again, the she-wolf nodded. "I was bitten when I was fourteen-ish, I think? I don't remember exactly. I was with the Hales for about a year, maybe two, before the fire." She began to think. She was twenty-two now, it had been seven years since the fire…another one or two before…it sounded about right. Shrugging it off, she sighed. "Anyway, the point is that I don't want you to have the guilt of someone's blood on your hands, even if they deserved it. It's not worth it, baby."

Isaac blinked as she called him baby. She hadn't called him that in a long time; having found she preferred calling him Izzy better. Giving a soft smile, he leaned in to press his forehead to hers. "I won't, Claudia. I promise." He said softly, tilting his head to lay his lips against hers as he urged her against him again.

Claudia fell into the kiss with ease. That one word explained a lot of how it was being with the younger wolf. Easy. Isaac didn't rush her or press for anything. He just let them be together. The closest to intimate they'd ever gotten was making out. With a smile, she let her body lay back, laughing quietly when Isaac followed her lead and held himself up with his arms. Reaching up to wrap her own around his neck, she pulled herself up to kiss him again, a low hum of approval escaping her.

Isaac finally had to break the kiss because of the burn in his lungs, and he opted to lean in and nuzzle her neck. "I love you, Claudia." He whispered.

Claudia gave a smile and gently nudge him so that he was lying beside her, moving to lay on her side and cuddle against him. "I love you, too, Isaac." She replied with a smile, letting him hold her tight as she closed her eyes. "Try to go back to sleep. I'm right here."

As if those were the words he needed, Isaac kissed her head again before letting his own eyes close and relaxing into the mix of the warmth and scent of his wolf, the nightmare long forgotten now.


	3. A Thousand Years

_**Clisaac Drabbles**_  
_**[Drabbles of Claudia Hale and Isaac Lahey]**_

****A Thousand Years****  
If there was anything worse than going to the winter dance of Beacon Hills High alone, Isaac wasn't sure he could readily identify it at this point. The beta entered the gym and promptly faded into the shadows, finding a back table and taking the chair whose back faced the corner behind him. Blue eyes stared out at all of the smiling faces that had turned out for the event. A pang of jealousy stabbed him at all of the happiness, followed very quickly by a heavy feeling of loneliness. He didn't have the person who made him smile like that here with him. Just the thought of her made him miss the ebony haired girl. But Claudia wasn't the type for social events, or the type to wear a dress, not to mention crowds made her weary and on edge. She had begged him to go, though. And Isaac, try as he might, just couldn't bring himself to disappoint the other wolf by denying her. Shaking his head with a sigh, he stood and maneuvered his way to the drink table. Picking up a glass of water, he was bringing it to his lips when his extra sensitive hearing caught the sound of sudden whispers and murmurs. Pausing, he gave a moment to listen to a few of the words being spoken.

_'Who is she? She's beautiful.' 'Have you seen her before?' 'Wait, isn't that Derek Hale's sister?' 'No way. Seriously?' 'Why is she here then?' 'Better yet, who could she have come with?'_

Rolling his eyes at how fickle and petty humans could really be, Isaac turned towards where everyone seemed to be gossiping. Where he thought he might perhaps find Cora, blue eyes fell on Claudia instead. It took a moment to just look at her. Her choppily layered hair was put half back, her bangs left free to frame her face. She stood in a floor length evening gown, in a shade of medium blue, which looked as if it had be designed to fit on her specifically. Her gold necklace had been adjusted so that the gold triskele fell just below her larynx. Once he'd taken in the sight, he shook himself a little, realizing that he had been staring. Once he broke the trance, he realized she was tense. He could sense it from all the way across the room. Quietly, Isaac found his way across the gym, coming up at the other wolf's side. "Claudia," he breathed, his lips curving up just slightly. When she turned and saw him, she smiled in a tender way.

"Isaac, there you are." She said almost silently.

"Claudia, what are you doing here?" Isaac inquired, unable to keep the smile from his face.

The female wolf gave a soft laugh, reaching down to take his hand. "Surprising my date, of course." She replied. "I didn't want to ruin it by coming with you." She bit her lip. "Was that a bad thing?"

Isaac shook his head, laughing quietly. "No, not at all." He answered. A slow song began and it drew Claudia's attention from him for a moment. It took that long for the teenager to figure out why. It was the song itself. He felt her hand gently tighten in his and looking at her, she motioned her head towards the dance area of the gym. Still not able to deny his wolf, he nodded and gently led her to the dance floor. The instant they were on it, she was against him, holding close to him as her eyes closed and she let him lead as she rested her head on his shoulder. Isaac felt the stares from most of the kids around him, and a part of him chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Claudia murmured quietly.

"Just the shock on everyone's faces." Isaac replied as they moved.

"Well, humans are stupid. What can you do?" Claudia laughed softly.

Isaac smiled and rested his head on hers. "Very true." He agreed. Having her close to him, secure and warm, helped calm him. He felt a lot better about being at the stupid dance. The arm at her waist held her a little tighter and he smiled as her laugh sent a breath of warm air against his neck. As the song began to get close to the end, Claudia gave a smile and turned her head so she could sing softly.

"All along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."


End file.
